Nice Guy
by shadow girl2
Summary: What happens when Joey meets a guy that is not as nice a Dawson? THIS IS IT. I NEED REVEIWS.
1. Chapter 1

Dawson's Creek  
  
Spoiler: What if Joey got robbed again but things went differently?  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Jason.  
  
A/N: This takes place about 3 weeks after the first robbery. This might be a 2 or 3 part story.  
  
I feed on reviews if I don't get any I have no energy to write.  
  
Joey was on her way back to the dorm with Audry when a guy walked by and smiled at Joey.  
  
Audry: I think that you should go talk to him.  
  
Joey: I don't even know him.  
  
Audry: So you think that I know all of the guys that I go and talk to. But I guess your right, you would never do that.  
  
Joey: Yes, I would just not tonight.  
  
Audry: Sure.  
  
Joey: Fine to prove it I will go talk to him. I will be back to the dorm in an hour or so.  
  
Audry: Okay see you then.  
  
Joey ran to catch up to him but she stepped on a patch of ice and slid right by him. She then to top it all off fell right in front of him.  
  
Guy: Are you okay?  
  
Joey: Yeah I think so.  
  
Guy: Hi I'm Jason Lake.  
  
Joey: Joey Potter.  
  
Jason: nice to meet you Joey.  
  
Joey: Likewise.  
  
Jason: So umm you want to go get some coffee?  
  
Joey: Yeah sure coffee would be great.  
  
Jason then slides his arm around her waist. Joey actually was comforted by it and not freaked at all.  
  
At the Coffee Shop  
  
Jason: So what's your major?  
  
Joey: Journalism and you?  
  
Jason: Pre med.  
  
Joey: Isn't that hard?  
  
Jason: Yeah but I figure that anything that is that hard must be worth it.  
  
Joey: Good prospective.  
  
Jason: Thanks.  
  
  
  
Walking to Joey's dorm  
  
They were right out side of the building when Jason pulled Joey into a kiss. Joey kissed him back but then things went to far. Joey tried to fight back but he had to tight of a grip on her. It just got worse from there.  
  
An hour later  
  
Audrey was awoken by a gunshot. She looked around and saw that Joey was not there. She then ran over to the window to see if she could see anything. That is when she saw her. Joey was lying on the ground bleeding from her stomach.  
  
Audrey: 911 my friend was just shot. Outside of Stevenson Hall. Come quick.  
  
She ran outside to comfort her friend.  
  
Audrey: Joey can you hear me?  
  
Joey: Audrey?  
  
Audrey: yeah its me.  
  
Joey: My stomach and leg hurts.  
  
Then Audrey looked at her leg and saw that she was shot just below the knee.  
  
Audrey: Sweetie what happened?  
  
Joey: He tried to attack me but I fought him. Then He pulled a gun on me and he shot my leg. He didn't want me to scream so he was going to kill me. But then he saw a couple of kids walking by so he had to hurry and he shot me in the stomach instead.  
  
Joey started to cry.  
  
Audrey: This is all my fault. I am so sorry.  
  
Audrey leaned over to give her a hug.  
  
Joey: It's not your fault I would have gone anyways. My stomach really hurts.  
  
Audrey: The ambulance will be here soon. Just hang on.  
  
Joey: Am I going to die?  
  
Audrey: No, not here and not now.  
  
At the hospital  
  
Everyone was in the waiting room Jen, Dawson, Jack, Pacey, Grams, and of course Audrey. Everyone was crying except for Audrey. She was trying to be strong. Then the doctor came out and everyone ran up to him.  
  
Audrey: is she okay?  
  
Doc: Well the gunshot wound to her leg was right near the knee and that was dislocated but we fixed that. The shot to her stomach was much more serious. The bullet went through with out hitting any major organs but from the wound it self she lost a lot of blood.  
  
Audrey: Is she going to be okay?  
  
Doc: We have to wait and see if she makes it to the morning.  
  
Everything after that was nothing. She went numb. She went to the nearest wall and slide down it. Crying all the way down.  
  
Jen when to comfort her.  
  
Jen: Are you okay?  
  
Audrey: How can you even ask that? Everyone here knows that it was my fault.  
  
Jen: It was not your fault. You know how Joey is she would have done it on her own.  
  
Audrey: I won't be able to live if she dies.  
  
Jen: She is not going to die.  
  
Audrey looked up and saw the passion in her eyes. They embraced in a big hug.  
  
Audrey: I believe you.  
  
The next morning  
  
The doctor came out.  
  
Doc: I have some bad news.  
  
Everyone had a dreadful look on there face.  
  
  
  
That was it. I want at least 4 reviews before I write the next part. Please make it soon. I want to write more soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

Last time.  
  
Doc: I have some bad news.  
  
Everyone had a dreadful look on there face.  
  
K here goes I hope you like this next part and remember I want more reviews.  
  
Jen: You have to be strong. Jen whispered to Audrey.  
  
Audrey: What is it?  
  
Doc: Just a minute ago. Joey's heart stopped. I'm am so sorry for your loss.  
  
Everyone was shocked. Then they all faced towards Audrey. She started crying hysterically. Then Jen took her into the other room.  
  
Jen: Audrey look at me.  
  
Audrey: I killed her.  
  
Jen: I don't want you to think like that. Never think like that.  
  
Audrey: What am I going to do? She was my best friend she was always there for me. Now who am I going to talk to?  
  
Jen: You have the rest of us. We are all here for you.  
  
Audrey: Thank you. But I just wish so much that I could have said good bye or something.  
  
Jen: We all do.  
  
Then the Doctor came out from around the corner.  
  
Doc: Maybe you will get your chance.  
  
Audrey: What do you mean? Audrey said wiping away the tears.  
  
Doc: We were just about to pronounce her dead then her heart just started to beat again.  
  
Audrey: OMG!! Is she gonna be okay? Can I see her?  
  
Doc: Yes, to both of the questions.  
  
In Joey's room When Audrey saw Joey she started to cry again. That is what got her attention.  
  
Audrey: Joey I am so sorry about everything and I am not letting you out of my sight ever again.  
  
Joey: I am fine with that. Now come here and stop crying. Your gonna make me cry.  
  
They hugged for what seemed to be hours. Then everyone else in there little gang came in to see how she was. After talking to them for about an hour a nurse came by and told them they either had to go home or sit in the waiting room.  
  
Audrey: The doctor said that you had to be here for another week.  
  
Joey: That is so long. I will be so bored.  
  
Audrey: Not with me here every minute of the day.  
  
Joey: What about your classes?  
  
Audrey: They can wait while my best friend is in the hospital.  
  
Joey: Thank yo. wait you have never called me your best friend before.  
  
Audrey: Yeah well after you almost die I think that you should move up a little bit on the friend scale. But you're not the only one that moved up.  
  
Joey: Who else?  
  
Audrey: Jen. She really helped me with this. Since you were sort of unconscious I really didn't have anyone to talk to but she came over and talk to me about stuff. She also got my mind off of all the stuff I have to worry about.  
  
Joey: Well that is great. I want to thank you for being here.  
  
Audrey: No, problem.  
  
Audrey stayed in the room until Joey fell asleep. Then she noticed that Jason was standing right behind her. She turned to look at him. He had a smirk on her face. He looked at her and noticed pure fear.  
  
Jason: Now I have the chance to finish her off and I get you as a bonus.  
  
That is all you get for now, More in two days. I want to thank the people who have put in reviews but now I have to ask you what you think I should do now. Thank you for all comments. I would like at least two more before I right more.  
  
Bye bye. 


	3. Chapter 3

Audrey: Please don't. Please don't shoot us. Joey has been through a lot and I don't want to die.  
  
Jason: Nobody wants to die. And I know that no body wants to go to jail.  
  
Audrey: Well, if you shoot us then you will go to jail longer maybe even death row.  
  
Jason: Not if I shoot myself after.  
  
Audrey: You would rather die then go to the cops and say you shot Joey.  
  
Jason: Yeah I am sorry about your friend but I have not had the best life.  
  
Audrey: Can I ask you something before you do anything?  
  
Jason: What?  
  
Audrey: If you do decide to shoot us can you please shoot me first so I don't have to see Joey go through that again.  
  
Jason: Fine.  
  
Outside  
  
Jen: Pacey where are you going?  
  
Pacey: I have to go talk to Audrey for a minute. You can take my car. I will just grab a cab.  
  
Jen: Okay suit your self.  
  
Pacey was walking up the stairs to Joey's room when he heard a gun shot. Pacey paused for a moment then started to run. When he looked through the window into Joey's room he saw Joey and Audrey hugging each other.  
  
Pacey: What happened?  
  
Joey: I was sleeping then Jason came.  
  
Audrey: He was going to shoot me so I shut my eyes. Then the last words I heard him say was "What's the point." Then when I opened my eyes I relized that He had shot him self.  
  
Joey: And that is when I woke up.  
  
Pacey: Are you guys okay though?  
  
Joey: Yeah.  
  
Audrey: Yeah I'm good. Just a little bit freaked.  
  
Pacey: I am just glad that everyone is okay.  
  
Audrey: Me to.  
  
Joey: me three.  
  
Two weeks later  
  
Joey had just been released from the hospital and she was on her way home with Audrey.  
  
Audrey: Feeling better?  
  
Joey: Much. But I am starting to think that every guy that I meet will either like one of my friends or have a girlfriend or even be a bad guy.  
  
Audrey: not every guy.  
  
Joey: oh really. Dawson-Jen, Pacey-you, Jason-bad guy, and Charlie- cheater.  
  
Audrey: And yet you survived it all.  
  
Joey: Amazing isn't it.  
  
Audrey: Almost a miracle.  
  
Joey: Yeah a miracle.  
  
That was it and I hope you liked it please read my other fan-fics This is what I want to do with my life be a writer so please if I am doing a good job. I want to thank every one who read my fanfic. Especially the ones that reviewed. 


End file.
